Main frame computers or other computer terminals have access openings for slidably receiving a portable computer, such as a notebook computer or laptop computer, for downloading data into the main frame computer or for other purposes. The notebook or laptop computer (or other device) is thereby "docked" in a docking station on the computer.
Moreover, the device could be an interchangeable hard disk drive for a desk-top or personal computer.
When the device is slidably inserted into the computer, a first rigid connector on the device is mechanically and electrically connected to a second rigid connector on the computer. One of the connectors has a plurality of pin terminals received in corresponding sockets in the other connector; and when the device is slidably removed from the computer, the pins and sockets on the respective first and second connectors are separated axially of each other.
Rather than relying on the mechanical connection between the respective rigid connectors to retain the device within the computer and preclude inadvertent jarring or lateral movement therebetween, it is very desirable for the device to be slidably inserted into the computer and to be releasably retained therein by means of a "solid" positive mechanical connection between the device and the computer.
Moreover, for high circuit density consonant with miniaturization and high product performance, it is desirable to use one or more flexible electrical connectors, each of which includes a plurality of closely-spaced circuit elements or traces suitably mounted on an elastomeric core. Typically, the traces are 3 mils wide on 7 mils centers, such that the spacing between adjacent traces is 4 mils. A complete line of high-quality flexible electrical connectors is supplied by AMP Incorporated of Harrisburg, Pa. under its registered trademark "AMPLIFLEX".
The flexible electrical connector (or connectors) are housed in a connector housing which may be mounted on a mother board in the computer. The device slidably inserted into the computer, in turn, is provided with a daughter board having at least one circuit element or pad thereon for engaging the flexible electrical connector. It is very desirable, therefore, that as the device is slidably received in the computer, that an edge of the daughter board or the circuit pad does not wipe against the flexible electrical connector, but rather that the circuit pad and flexible electrical connector are brought together with a substantially zero insertion force; otherwise, the flexible electrical connector will be inadvertently damaged.